A BedTime Story
by imacowgirl
Summary: Fan fic to the song Mary song by Taylor Swift. I don't own this song or the Digimon characters, but I do own the other Characters.


"Tai you remember how we met right?" Asked Sora as she plopped down on her daughter Emily's bed, "Emily wants to hear the story" "Please tell me Daddy?" "Yes daddy, tell us, tell us!" piped in Cori and Mary, their three year old twins. Sora pouted in the same manner as her children, and Tai laughed. "I don't see why not, but first you have to get into bed." The children scrambled into their pj's and raced into their beds. Cori was on the top bunk, Mary was on the bottom bunk and Emily was in her twin sized bed, with a puppy shaped pillow. "Is every one ready?" said Tai and Sora in unison. "Yes!" shouted the kids in an excited frenzy. "Well then listen to this story!" Replied Tai almost as enthusiastically. _He is just as childish as ever._ Thought Sora with a sigh, Tai heard her and raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the children. _Well it is one of the reasons I fell in love with him. _Just then Tai started the story.

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled   
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Emily gasped. She and Mimi's son Mark were best friends, she was seven and he was nine. Sometimes she heard her Daddy joking the same way with Izzy, Mark's Daddy! While their Mommy's just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, _Just like in the story! _She thought!

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

The years had passed since she first heard that story, now, sometimes when Mary and Cori couldn't fall asleep she told it to them, it was their favorite, _It was so much like her life. _Mary thought, just last week she had dared Mark to kiss her, when he closed his eyes and bent down she turned and ran away, screaming, "COOTIES, COOTIES!!" Later when they were in her tree house he said he would beat her up because she ran like that, but he never did.

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love   
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my...

_We were in the back yard last week, just us two. _Mary thought. _He kissed me! He kissed me! I loved getting lost in his eyes, and then he kissed me. We are together now, and I couldn't be happier. _When I told Dad that we were going out he seemed amazed. Later I heared him talking to Mom and she said, that he and Izzy were the only ones who didn't see it coming, well other than us. _Why didn't I know before?_

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight   
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

Dear Diary,

I thought he hated me, calling me an idiot like he did, but when I woke up he proved me wrong. I opened my curtains, and sitting there on the fire escape sleeping was Mark, I gasped, and he woke up and looked at me. I went out there and kissed him telling him how sorry I was, how I had over reacted, and he apologized for calling me an idiot, and now every thing is okay again.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

We were sitting on a bench in the park one day in March and he looked at me, then looked down, he fished a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. I cried.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle   
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I got a hug from Mary before she went up the isle as my maid of honor, I knew I was ready and Daddy took me by the elbow and opened the door, I was lost in his eyes, from all the way at the back of the church, after that I don't remember anything expect the kiss, it was so sweet, we were married.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

I love telling that story to my children, so does Mark, my faithful husband of ten years. And they love to hear it.


End file.
